deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
HABIT
HABIT is a sociopathic demon god in the Slenderverse. Specifically, he is the main antagonist of the EverymanHYBRID webseries, a supporting villain in TribeTwelve, an important antagonist near the end of MLAndersen0 and an unseen character in Stan Frederick. HABIT's true motives are unknown, although he is known for frequently switching alignments and supporting both the Administrator as well as his victims, and Patrick Andersen. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Betty VS HABIT * Chara VS HABIT Possible Opponents * Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * The Mask (The Mask) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Death Battle Info Background *Name: HABIT, Evan Jennings, Fairmount Evan, Jack the Ripper, Vlad the Impaler, Albert Fish, Josef Mengele, Ed Gein **HABIT has stated that he literally was Jack the Ripper, Vlad the Impaler, Albert Fish, Josef Mengele and Ed Gein themselves *Age: Predates humanity, and possibly the universe *Not the pizza delivery guy *Constantly swaps between various hosts Abilities *'Possession' **HABIT is able to use a form of possession so powerful he can't be removed by normal means. Exorcism is useless — HABIT cannot be evicted. *'Reality Warping' **'Space and Time Manipulation' ***Responsible for an endlessly looping stairway that always takes the user to the same floor ***Transported Noah from December to September of that same year ***Possessed recorded videos of events that yet had to happen (Time Travel) ***Can manipulate time **'Plot Manipulation' ***The lives of the EverymanHYBRID crew are fiction; basically one giant simulation created by HABIT and Slenderman, who are in complete control of this custom timeline and its several alternate versions. HABIT can manipulate history this way, and reload the crew's lives whenever he wants to. **'Pocket Reality Manipulation' ***Created and controls the Candleverse *'Mind Manipulation' **Lifted the Administrator's control over Firebrand **Brainwashed a SWAT team into killing each other **Caused mental relapses when the crew watched his hidden videos **Mind-controlled Jeff in Bridge to Nowhere *'Illusions' **Created videos that couldn't be seen by the main cast *'Sleep Inducement' **Lulled Shaun Andersen to sleep in the MLAndersen0 episode HELLO. *'Telekinesis' *'Electrokinesis' *'Teleportation' *'Telepathy' *'Healing' *'Technopathy' **Altered the footage of the channel without it being noticed **Took control of Evan's car *'Necromancy' **Reanimated Nick after he was killed by Evan *'Resurrection' **Brought Jeff back from the dead *'Regeneration' **Evan regenerated from having his intestines ripped out by the Rake and he cannot be killed by wounds to the heart, but severe damage to a host body's spinal cord or brain will kill them and render them useless to HABIT. **HABIT can body-hop if his current host dies Weapons *Various firearms **A shotgun *Several knives *A baseball bat *A chainsaw named "Rex" *Gasoline *A fork *A sword *Sleeping drugs Death Concept Weapons *A duo of weapons, consisting of the North Star Knife and an unnamed shotgun, with special properties *The weapons will force the conceptual idea of mortality onto anyone who is injured with them, killing them instantly even if they are immortal or have regeneration / a healing factor (Evan was unable to regenerate from a stab) *This way, HABIT can even kill all-powerful gods that can't die *A simple scratch of the North Star Knife can kill Vinnie in seconds *While it hurts HABIT himself a tremendous amount if used against him, he is immune to their death concept and anti-regen powers, meaning he can't be killed with it Cameramen *Mostly unseen creatures who follow HABIT wherever he goes and record him *They seem to be invisible and gifted with the power to float and change their size Feats *Killed a nurse with a fork while in a child's body *Decapitated the Rake in a single attack *Killed an entire SWAT intervention team all on his own *Set up all of the EverymanHYBRID crew against each other, as puppets in his greater plan *On equal footing with, if not stronger than the Administrator *Operates in a way similar to Platonic Ideals and transcends the universe *Has complete control over history like a story *Jack the Ripper and Josef Mengele, two of his identities, were successfully unapprehended by their death. Jack the Ripper's identity has never truly been uncovered. **HABIT isn't lying when he claims he was synonymous with the aforementioned serial killers — he consumed Stephanie's newborn baby in the EverymanHYBRID series, which is almost identical behaviour to Albert Fish. *"Won" at the end of EverymanHYBRID, with all main characters (excluding Corenthal) dead and unknowing copies of them trapped in a new timeline. Weaknesses *His ego *Prefers to toy with his victims rather than killing them directly *His host bodies will die instantly from brain or spine damage *The Death Concept Weapons, while unable to truly kill him, hurt HABIT a lot if used against him Gallery HABIT.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Brainwashers Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Crossover fighters Category:Demigod Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Necromancy Magic User Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Slenderverse Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Youtube Combatants